


Kiss Cam - The Best Wizarding Matchmaker

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: The Kiss Cam is never wrong.





	Kiss Cam - The Best Wizarding Matchmaker

If five years ago someone had told Harry that he’d play professional Quidditch with Malfoy as part of his team, he probably would’ve laughed. But life turns out funny sometimes and there Harry was - playing as a professional seeker while Draco was one of the same team’s chasers.

Harry thought the chaser position suited Draco better. And the other man was brilliant at it. And once part of the same team, Harry and Draco had to quickly learn to get along while they had been just reserves. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been that difficult. 

They had started as work acquaintances, but their relationship had grown into friendship faster than anyone had expected. Harry had found that he “clicked” well with the man Draco had grown up to be. Draco was probably one of the few true friends Harry had made after he had left Hogwarts.

The tricky part was that Harry didn’t want their relations to be that of just friends. He wanted more, much more. But he had decided that it was best to hide his feelings. He enjoyed Draco’s friendly touches, the way he sat closer to Harry than to the other players, the way he trusted Harry with information that Harry knew only a couple of people in the whole world would ever be entrusted with. And he didn’t want to ruin that. After all, what were the chances that Draco would feel the same way about him? None too good, in Harry’s opinion.

So he kept his feelings to himself. He focused on the games. Speaking of, the Wizarding World was starting to incorporate some muggle ideas. Such as the Kiss Cam. But unlike its Muggle version, the magical Kiss Cam automatically selected the two people present at a game, who were the best couple. Or would make the best couple. And that itself made the Kiss Cam the best matchmaker in the Wizarding World. 

Which was why Harry had a dilemma on his hands.The Kiss Cam had chosen him and Draco. He could see his face on the big screen, already redder than usual. Meanwhile, pink had risen high on Draco’s cheeks as well. It looked absolutely beautiful, despite the gobsmacked expression that accompanied it.

The Kiss Cam was turned off mere moments later and the game resumed. Harry caught the snitch mere minutes later, ending the game in his team’s favor. 

Harry and Draco’s teammates made themselves scarce after the match, purposely leaving them alone in the changing room. The atmosphere was tense and that was the kind of situation that Harry had wanted to avoid. Maybe his feelings had affected the Kiss Cam in some way. Or maybe it was true that he and Draco would make a great couple. But Draco had never given him any indication that he was interested in Harry that way. But he also hadn’t told Harry that he wanted nothing to do with him either. So, there was hope maybe?

Both men stared anywhere but at each other for long awkward moments before Harry finally broke the silence. 

“So, um... the Kiss Cam... I don’t know how right it was about us, but I want to give us a shot. I like you a lot. I’ve liked you for a couple of years, actually. And sure, we quarrel... a lot, but I think we can also make each other very happy.”

There. He had said it. It was out there and it was Draco’s turn. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Potter?!?” Draco exploded, hands going to his temples. 

Harry recoiled. He had expected a cold rejection at worse. He definitely hadn’t expected anger. There was no reason for it. 

“Merlin, Potter! We could’ve gotten together YEARS ago! Why didn't you say anything until now, you prick?!?”

Oh. So that’s why Draco was angry. Harry’s heart leapt in his chest. Draco returned his feelings! Draco wanted them to be together! Draco was also very very cross with Harry’s lack of confession during the past few years. Well, it was not like it was Harry’s job to confess first!

“Why didn’t you confess then?” Harry shot back.

Draco made a gesture with his hands which meant that the reason should’ve been obvious to Harry.

“Because you’re the Gryffindor! You’re supposed to be brave and bare your heart!”

“Well, I did so now! So what are going to do about it?” the question was a challenge and Draco easily recognized it as such.

It took him less than a second to push Harry against the nearest wall and shove his tongue as deeply in Harry’s mouth as it could go. 

Harry’s head was spinning, and not entirely from the hit against the wall. He felt ecstatic and he never wanted the feeling to stop. And Draco didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.


End file.
